Much attention has been paid in various industrial fields these days to the use of unmanned aerial vehicles, capable of performing autonomous flight and called drones, and the like. For example, attempts have been made to improve advertising effects by devising movement control for unmanned aerial vehicles equipped with digital signage (electronic signboards) and to use unmanned aerial vehicles as means for transporting supplies (refer to Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2015-184350 and Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2015-195030).